Drabbles
by QuantumInk
Summary: A collection of random Young Justice drabbles. '"Building, behind us." They ran inside and rammed the door shut. They sprinted up the stairs, into a long hallway. The elevators on both ends dinged and the doors slid open. '
1. 5-24

**The most recent stories will be in the last chapter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.**

**Rated T for mild language and violence.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**First Kiss**

Their first kiss is on New Years Day in the watchtower. He scoops her up in his arms and her hands are around his neck. It's a messy clash of teeth and lips in a kiss that's full of relief, _thank god we're alive_, surprise, and _what the hell are we doing._ But somewhere in there is a bit of _this feels so right_ and a hint of,

_I'm in love with you_.

**Final**

M'gann can sense the nervousness of her teammates when the self destruct sequence starts counting down the final minute. Robin is on his comm with Batman, frantically typing away at the keyboard and he's worried because it's like no system he's ever seen before. They had enough time to rescue the civilians and tie up the bad guys, but there may not be enough time to get out of the compound. It's underground and stretches out for miles under who knows how many homes and buildings and no one is really sure just how many explosives there are. Kid Flash runs the last civilian out and Aqualad kicks a thug in the knee as Artemis punches another one in the face. The clock starts to count down its last seconds.

_0:03_

M'gann grasps unto her friends', ready to make an attempt to phase through the explosion but there's a high chance it won't work and she can hear the thoughts of _we might not survive this_.

_0:02_

Robin's thoughts are racing, full of complex math equations and computer coding and it's starting to make her head hurt. He's panicked and distressed and wishing for just a bit more time. She puts her hand on his shoulder and Superboy gives her hand a reassuring squeeze.

_0:01_

Robin slams down on a series of buttons and they all breathe a sigh of relief when the robotic voice on the computer states,

_Final self destruct sequence terminated_.

**Numb**

Russia is so. Freaking. Cold. His fingers are going numb even though he's a speedster and he's really worried he's going to lose all feeling in them and drop his friend. It was a mission assigned for just the two of them, best partnership after the dynamic duo of course, but somehow they ended up halfway across the globe in Russia in the middle of winter without the proper equipment or suits. He's tired, hungry, cold, and doesn't have enough energy to run as fast as usual. There have been traps popping out of the ground for what seems like miles and he's dodging bullets at high speeds, but Robin wasn't so lucky.

He's unconscious and limp in his arms and the blood has already frozen to his side. The snow and chill wind is hitting both of them and he can't really feel his face anymore. Wally is sure he called for a rescue for what seems like hours ago, so where are they? He suddenly gets the realization that _ohmygod Batman is going to kill him_ when he finds out he got Robin injured.

Stupidly and embarrassingly, he ends up tripping over a rock and flying across the snowy field. He turns so he's skidding on his back, clutching Robin tightly in his arms and careful not to injure him further. Then he's lying on the ground staring up at the gray-blue sky. His eyes spot the Bioship overhead and he knows,

Everything's going to be okay.

**Confusion**

He wakes up in confusion and the lights and the room are way too bright and his head is pounding in a steady rhythm against his skull. There's an IV in his wrist and his side is bandaged up, but he has no idea what happened. He realizes he has no clue of where he is or even who the hell he is. He struggles to remember a name, a face, anything he can dredge up, but his mind is fuzzy and confused. He gets off the bed and stands up, but the room is starting to spin and his vision is starting to blur. Before he loses consciousness he suddenly finds of his name which opens the rest of his memories like a floodgate.

_His name is Richard Grayson and he is Robin._

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading! Ideas for future stories and drabbles are welcome. So is constructive criticism. Expect an update soon**.


	2. 5-25

**Disclaimer: I still don't own any part of Young Justice.**

**Author's Note: Thank you to starwarsfan15 for being the first to review! Thank you to everyone else for reading!**

**I watched _X-Men: Days of Future Past_ today and it was good. It had funny moments and pretty cool action scenes. Overall, I really enjoyed watching it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Happy Birthday**

Roy unlocks the door to his apartment and is really angry because he just caught a major villain, and _how did he let him get away? Ugh. _It's really late, like three am in the morning late, he could have sworn he turned those lights off, and all he wants to do is sleep.

He walks over to put his bag down and finds Robin and Wally fast asleep on his couch. Their limbs are draped across the couch at various angles, and he's got no patience and is about ready to kick them out. However, he spots a card and cake that says 'happy birthday Roy' and _wow, he totally forgot_.

With a quick evaluation and taste of the cake, he finds it's Alfred made cake and not '_lets put some weird-ass substance in it'_ or '_explode and cover him in pink body glitter that doesn't wash off for a week' _cake. He throws a blanket from his closet over them and decides begrudgingly, _fine_- they can stay.

**Bicycle**

The zeta tube sounds, and Robin walks into the cave with Kid Flash following behind him, with a mischievous grin plastered on both their faces. They're pushing a shiny metal contraption on wheels and he thinks _'just ignore the problem and it hopefully will go away.'_ Superboy really hopes the trouble isn't going to be directed at him and they'll just let him watch TV in peace.

"Supey!" Robin exclaims, "We're gonna teach you how to ride a bicycle!"

_No such luck_.

**Coffee**

Artemis knows something is up when she can't find a single coffee mug in the kitchen. Or the coffee, for that matter. She's prepared to chew someone out or maybe just give them a good scolding, but then she remembers no one's here and on spring break yet except her and Kaldur doesn't drink coffee. But Robin- he goes to school in Gotham, right? So he should be around here somewhere.

A not so quick walk around the cave, and she finds the missing mugs. They're lined up in different arrangements in various places around the cave.

_Weird_. And still no Robin.

Another hour-long search and '_wow, why are there so many rooms?_' when- _finally_, she opens the door to a dark room with dozens of computer screens running. The place reeks of coffee and she spots another line of mugs. Robin is sitting, wearing sweatpants, a neon green shirt, _and is that a bow tie?_ There are numerous tabs opened and she swears she sees words like 'confidential, government, and top-secret' over an assorted mixture of languages.

She approaches him and asks, "What are you doing, and _how much_ coffee did you drink?"

He keeps typing furiously, mumbling something unintelligible about "s_hadows..., League, ...kiddnapping…., and agencies_." She decides to do what she thinks is best for him and tosses him over her shoulder, despite his feeble protests. By the time she reaches his room and sets him down on the bed, the coffee has worn off and he's already fast asleep.

* * *

**So? What do you think so far? Remember, I'm always open for suggestions, request and constructive criticism.**


	3. 6-8

**A/N: Hi! Sorry if I'm not posting as often. For me it has been end of year testing all the last of May and June, so don't really expect anything until after June 19. Also, drabbles has been moved down in my priorities list because I'm working on a new story called The Darker Side of Things. It's going to be the longest story I've written and I've already got the first chapter up and should have the second one sometime today or tomorrow so I guess you can check it out. Also, xfinity on demand has some Doctor Who episodes up I've been watching a lot of. It's really good. But this is really long so I should shut up already.**

* * *

**Studying (Or I really should be, but I'm not.)**

"Stupid rich people, and their stupid rich-ass curriculums." she mutters. Now Artemis knew she was not by any means stupid. This math was just really, really hard.

"Hey Arty, what'cha got there?" She jumped in surprise.

"Ugh, don't do that you little.."

"The answer is four." He interrupts. "On problem two." He smirks.

"What? How did you, I don't need your help." She glares.

"Tell you what, I'll help you with your math and you can help me with my english. Sound fair?" She ponders it for a moment but he's grinning like he already won.

"_Fine_." She groans.

"Asterous, let's go to the kitchen. Everyone's already there for our weekly study sessions and its about time you joined. Wally's a science genius, and did you know Superboy has like seven languages programmed into his head and it's great for French practice and…"

She grabs her notebook as he rambles on. He grabs her arm, pulling her away from her desk and she follows him to the kitchen.

* * *

**Where I sort of rip off a Doctor Who episode (Or, please dont sue me)**

_ Four feet._

_Work you dumb match, work. Don't blink, don't blink, don't blink. Shit._ He could hear the erratic flutter of wings and tiny chipmunk like giggles in the pitch black darkness. His fingers fumbled as he struggled to light another match.

_ Three feet._

"Come on KF, where are you?" He muttered. There was a gust of wind that the last of his match as he was scooped up by running arms. _Yes, home free!_

"Go, run, and let's get out of here!" He shouted over the wind. There was a burst of speed and for a moment he thought the trouble was over until he they came to an abrupt stop and he was skidding on the pavement. _Oh great_.

It was one of them. The statues. Its jagged teeth were showing in a creepy, crooked smile as Wally struggled with his wrist caught in its stone hard, clawed grip. And more were coming.

"Don't blink."

"I know."

"I'll hold the rest of them off as long as I can. Just get yourself out." He could hear a buzzing sound, a sickening crack, and a grunt that accompanied it.

"Never got the hang of phasing through stuff yet. What now?" He swung his head around quickly, searching for a way out. They were cornered, _except_.

"Building, behind us." They ran inside and rammed the door shut. They sprinted up the stairs, into a long hallway. The elevators on both ends dinged and the doors slid open. There were two of them, frozen stone statues, coming right towards them.

_"Back, back, back!"_ They backed up into the stairway. He spotted another one down the stairs.

"Up!" They burst through a door on the rooftop of the tall building. he looked around and peered over the edge. _No way out_.

"Um Rob. Now would be a really good time to pull out your belt now and do some ninja thing that will solve all our problems, because right now, we have a really big one."

"Sorry, it didn't come through the time stream with us." He turned around to see what was the cause of Wally's panic and that _really_ big shadow looming overhead.

"_Damn_. I am never coming to New York City ever again."

* * *

**A/N: So thank you for reading! If you didn't really get that last one either look up _Weeping Angel_ or watch the Doctor Who episode _The Angels Take Manhattan_. I'm just kind of lacking inspiration for this, so ideas? Or maybe even just a random list of words, wow these authors notes are way too long.**


End file.
